


Troll Affection 101

by Southernpeach13



Series: Daylight is Her's to command [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters), Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Jamie asks Draal how trolls show affection





	Troll Affection 101

roll Affection  
“How do trolls show affection?”  
Draal turned to Jamie a curious expression on her face. Draal raised an eyebrow at the young trollhunter.  
Draal smiled at the Jamie. “Like you flesh bags with your “kissing” trolls have different ways of showing affection whether it be platonic or romantic.  
“Can you show me.” she asked.

Draal felt his stone skin heat up, mentally thanking Merlin that it couldn’t be shown.  
Draal knelt in front of the Jamie and took her hand.  
“Well a , well a gentle headbutt would be a platonic sign of affection, it’s usually used between close friends and family.” He stated as he demonstrated as he butted his head against her’s.  
“You would most likely use this with Blinky or Aaarrrgghh, given your relationship with them.”  
Draal pulled away and and felt his face heat up even more and leaned towards her face and nuzzled her nose.  
“What does that one mean?” Jamie asked.  
Draal turned as he responded.  
“It’s romantic, used between couples.” he mumbled. Jamie felt her face heat up.  
Draal watched her cover her face heat up with embarrassment as he barked out a small laugh in return.


End file.
